


Jaspertale (What you should have seen coming since the last episode)

by ChaosWriting



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Short Chapters, add to the list of things I might never finish, but no one has been writing, the thing everyone's been drawing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWriting/pseuds/ChaosWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper falls.<br/>Oh no.</p><p>(Hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaspertale (What you should have seen coming since the last episode)

Her body hurts all over. Luckily not enough to have to disbanden her physical form, but not enough to give her a headache and probably make her look like shit. 

Not that she cares. 

She tries to recall why Malachite had come undone, but she draws a blank, why doesn't she remember?

'Those Crystal Gems!' She shouts at no one, the cavern echoing her words. 'I WILL SHATTER THEM, STARTING WITH THAT DESPICABLE LAZULI!' 

The cavern walls are too steep for her too climb, she's angry and strong, not dumb. With all her force she punches the cavern wall, leaving cracks in it. She absolutley hates it. Then, she hears a voice from not too far away.

'Howdy! You seem angry, is there anything I can do to help?' It's small and meek in front of her, she would have to lie down to meet it's face. Because, for some reason, there's a flower. A small, talking, Earth flower. 

'You're another one of Rose's flowers, aren't you?' Of course it is, because Earth flowers can't talk. 'That's nice, means I can at least-'

'Oh! Calm down there buddy!' It's voice sounds off. It seems so much like an act. 'Who's this Rose? I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower! And you're in the Underground!'

 'You're messing with me?! Rose Quartz is the leader of the rebellion! Why wouldn't a talking flower know about her?' She's frustrated by the obvious act of the flower, and steps closer, then she stomps on it.

Or well, tries to. It's gone far before her feet hits the ground. 'That's not very nice.' It taunts. 'You'll fit right in!'

Then, it laughs and before she can pinpoint where it's from, light and heat fill the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing Rubytale and then Jasper fell down a hole. So maybe write this instead?


End file.
